Humanity's Strength
by Zenries
Summary: Humans, disregarded as the weakest race. They could not stand a chance against the supernatural. Humanity was in the interest of none. But, a group of heroes would go on to prove humanity's greatness. Prove to them that humans are strong enough. Prove them that humans are capable of so much more. Prove them that humans are a force to be reckoned with. Behold, humanity's strength.


**Hey there! So this was kinda of a story that suddenly came into my mind, thought I'd try writing and fleshing it out. I guess this is where it starts. Let's see where this goes and hope its not a total train wreck!**

 **A side note. For those who've seen my other HSDXD fanfic, 'Reaching Out to The Unexpected'. I've considered discontinuing it. I honestly don't see it going anywhere interesting, for it was one of my first piece of writing, I was experimenting at the time. Thinking about the story now, I don't see any reason to continue it, we'll just see how this story turns out. I guess that's somewhat of an update on that story. I'll give a direct answer/update on it soon.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own anything. All rights goes to its owner(s)/creator(s)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Prologue**_

* * *

The strongest. A title worth the hard pressed effort rewarding fame and fortune. Many before have earned the right to call themselves the strongest but time is a cruel mistress. Nothing lasts forever. In that case, legends and tales of warriors who come before claiming the title of the strongest are remembered by name. But not all stories come to an end. A heroes tale continues with their lineage, their descendants.

*Clash!*

The sounds and sparks of metal clashing against each other were spread across an open battlefield. Two warriors, two heroes, fought one another. Five other spectators were seen on the outskirts of the field, most of them which, were injured. The battlefield though, was left scarred. Many craters littered the area.

All was then quiet for a change. The two fighters stopped. They now stood across each other. A young handsome man with short black hair and dark eyes, the other young man, just as equally as handsome with spiky green hair and light hazel eyes. They looked around in their early twenties. Both of them were as equally as beaten and scratched up. Both held spear like weapons by their side.

"How long are you gonna keep this up, old buddy?" The green haired one asked.

"Until you join us. I won't stop until you join the Hero Faction." The other one said.

"Don't you think its a little useless now? We're both worn out, do you really intend on keeping this up?"

"..." The black haired man stayed quiet, he was about to speak up until he fell on one knee.

"Cao Cao!" Shouts a female voice.

"I'm... alright... just a little internal bleeding." The now named Cao Cao responds.

"So, what'll it be old friend? Stop now or die?"

"...We'll stop for now... but know that I won't stop at nothing."

"A wise decision." The green haired man turns his back. "I will be waiting, Cao Cao. Know that our next battle will be our last, and we'll see whose the strongest once and for all. Until then, don't go dying on me."

"Heh... I can say the same to you... Achilles."

The now named Achilles smirks. "Its a promise then, old friend. And you five as well! 'Till we meet again!"

The green haired man whistles which summons a three-horsed chariot, he gets on it and flies away at high speeds. The other five spectators walk toward Cao Cao.

"What do we do now?" A man in with dark hair and glasses said.

"We head back to base, heal up. Then I suggest we lay low for a bit. And when the time is right, Achilles and I shall have our last battle, declaring who's stronger."

Everyone stays quiet.

"Georg." Cao Cao spoke.

"Yes?" Georg responds.

"We're done here. Let us leave."

"Yes, Cao Cao. It'll only take a moment."

In a secluded area, Achilles was on one knee, slightly panting.

"That fight took more out of me then I thought..." He said out loud as he felt the streams of blood fall from his deep slashes and wounds. His vision starts to fade. "Damn... it..." Were his last words before passing out and crashing onto the ground.

 **Timeskip**

*Groan*

Achilles slowly rises awake, with his eyes fluttering open, he's met with a ceiling. He felt a soft bed behind his back, slowly he gets up.

"Where... am I...?" He looks around to see a plain room.

"You're in my home kid."

He heard a deep male voice, he turns to see a familiar older man with black hair and golden bangs.

"Oh, it's you." Achilles said with disappointment.

"Whaaatt? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I would've rather be woken up by a beautiful woman than the likes of you, perverted crow."

The man gave a fake hurtful look. "I am hurt to see that my best friend does not care about me in the slightest."

"Best friend? More like associates... so, I assume it was you who found me, Azazel."

"That's right. And might I ask, what could've caused you in being in such a state?"

"Cao Cao... he wanted me to join this Hero Faction he created, I declined and he used force."

"So, your boyfriend finally broke up with you?" Azazel jokingly said.

Achilles sent Azazel a glare. "This is serious Azazel."

"Right, right... so, what is this Hero Faction exactly?"

"Cao Cao gave me some insight at least, he said that the motto of the Hero Faction was to fight and defeat 'evil beings' such as Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons that bring harm to Humans. The Hero Faction possesses a large number of Sacred Gear wielders and or are descendants of heroes. They only care for humanity. But, they have a rather extremist plan of action, in my opinion. I'd go great length for humanity, but they are simply terrorists."

Azazel puts on a serious face. "I see... then they are potentially a threat?"

"Yes, although I doubt they'll be acting anytime soon. Gave Cao Cao a run for his money."

"So, do you know anyone else who joined him?" Azazel asked.

Achilles nods. "Georg, Siegfried, Jeanne, Heracles, and Leonardo. Those are the only others I know of."

"I see... this Hero Faction does indeed pose a real threat. Do you know when they came to be?"

"No, but I have reason to believe they formed shortly after the team went our separate ways."

"Hmmm..."

"Knowing you, you didn't help me out unless you have a reason."

"You're a sharp one, Achilles..."

"What is it that you want?"

"What would you say if I was trying to get the team back together?"

Achilles narrows his eyes. "And why's that?"

"I've caught wind of something... important. One of my associates has been acting suspicious as of recent. And I can smell big trouble brewing."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The re-ignition of the great war..." Azazel grimly said.

Achilles stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up. "What does this have to do with me and the team?"

"If this does happen, then most of humanity will be wiped out. Knowing what he might do, it'll bring the war to this realm, endangering humanity itself. I have no one else to turn to, so I thought I might as well gather you all up, minus those who've gone with this Hero Faction of course."

"You think getting the team back together is such a good idea?"

"Yes, despite what happened, I believe this is in order. The war will threaten all humans and no faction will take the side of humanity's safety I'm afraid. But if we did get the team back together, it would mean that humanity has a standing chance if all hell broke loose."

Achilles gave a contemplating look. "You really think the others will buy into this?"

"Listen I know you don't want to do this after... what happened. But you won't be needing to scout them out. I'll be sending you to Kuoh."

"Kuoh?"

"That's where... interesting things are going down. The source of this problem if I do say."

"What will I be doing there exactly?"

"I want you to watch over that area. I know that something big is going to happen real soon. I need you to be our eyes."

Achilles thought over it. _'Should I really do this? But all things aside, the survival of humanity is on the line. If I don't do something quick, then it might spell the end of the world.'_

"So, what will it be? Will you do nothing and risk humanity's destruction or play safeguard. This could be your one and only chance to prove humanity's strength. Wasn't that the original goal of Ataraxia?" Azazel gave a small smirk.

Achilles hesitated before answering. "I'll do it. But know that I'm only in it for humanity's sake."

Azazel smiles widely. "We can work around that. So it looks like team Ataraxia is back in business."

"A little too early to state that, don't you think?"

"I have faith."

"So, what of the others?"

"I'll look into it. So far, I've only tracked down four of the others. But I'm hoping when I find them, they''ll know where more are."

"And once you make contact with them?"

"If I convince them somehow, they'll be on standby. You're our front line, Achilles."

"I see... will that be all?"

"Well, looks like I've got all the important stuff out of the way. I'd say we're done here."

"There's one thing I need to ask you." Achilles said before he left.

"Fire away."

"How is your apprentice doing now days? I haven't seen her in a long while."

"She's quite alright. Always searching for tougher opponents as per usually. She was pretty bummed out when you went on your own I must add. Considering you were the only one who could stand toe-to-toe with her."

Achilles chuckles. "Sounds just like her. I'm beginning to wonder, where is she? She's usually by your side."

"She's back in HQ. Told her to stay put and hold down the fort while I was gone."

"I see... send her my regards, will you."

"Not a problem. Now, I must get going, duty calls."

"Right."

"Oh! I forgot to mention!"

Achilles tilts his head.

"I've already planned ahead for your arrival at Kuoh, so, you're becoming a teacher!"

"...Huh...?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Well, there's the first chapter done. A little introduction to this story, hope you guys liked it.** **Achilles is based off of Rider of Red aka Achilles, from the Fate series, retaining his powers and abilities, he's going to be our centric character. A slight crossover from the Fate series. I've pretty much brought characters over from the Fate series and placed them into the world of DxD in my own rendition.**

 **Set during the Holy Swords Arc. Follows canon for the most part.**

 **Pairing/Harem? If I decide on a harem, I'd like to keep it fairly small maybe about 5-7 girls, but we'll see. ORC girls are going to be excluded but with some exceptions like Rossweisse.**

 **An OCish SI, if you can consider it that at least.**

 **Character Info;**

 **Name: Achilles**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Height: 185cm (6'0")**

 **Relatives: N/A, Descendant of the Greek Hero Achilles**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Affiliations: Humanity**

 **Likes: Victory and a pretty girl's smile.**

 **Dislikes: Fate**

 **Parameters;**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Magic Power: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **Skills;**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Battle Continuation: A**

 **Bravery: A+**

 **Charisma: C+**

 **Abilities/Equipment;**

 **Troias Tragoidia: A - A three-horsed chariot that is able to move through the sky. Summoned by whistling with two fingers in his mouth, it appears from the sky, controlled by reigns on the driver's stand. It is drawn by three strong-muscled horses, two immortal divine horses bestowed by the Greek sea god Poseidon**

 **Diatrekhon Aster Lonkhe: B+ - A simple spear -capable of killing gods- with sturdy workmanship that is well designed for close combat, bearing a teal tip and rings upon its handle. Able to destroy all defenses and pierce the chests of anything, he holds it lightly in one hand as a means of using for its original purpose as a throwing weapon. He feels it is superior to any other weapon in the aspect of its thrust, allowing it to pierce hearts and penetrate skulls with every strike he makes.**

 **Dromeus Kometes: A+ - An** **ability that is normally triggered by stepping out of his chariot, the embodiment of the legend that he is the fastest among all the heroes of all eras. It allows him to run through a giant battlefield in a single breath, and obstacles on the field will not slow him even as he charges through a dense forest. Its usage requires that his weak-point, the Achilles Heel, be exposed. Should that heel be injured, this ability would lose 70% of its speed. -Increasing agility up to A++-**

 **Akhilleus Kosmos: A+ - The shield of Achilles, a Divine Construct forged by the Greek smithing god Hephaestus, said to be able to stand against nearly any attack.**

 **Andreias Amarantos: B - The ability** **of immortality from having been blessed and exalted by the Olympian Gods, protecting him from all ill will and killing intent. His heel is the sole, vital weak-point for the otherwise invincible buff. It can be used for as long as Achilles wants but cannot use other abilities while this is active. Any type of attack against him is nullified, including physical damage. It cannot be pierced by power alone, but it does have two other weaknesses. The first is that only those who possess the blood of a god within their veins are permitted to harm him. The second is that those who are in possession of Divine Constructs can deal damage so long as the Divine Construct is being used to attack. Examples; The Holy Lance, Excalibur and so on... -Any other Sacred Gears not included, only the True Longinus can deal any real damage to him in this state-**


End file.
